Мартин, Джордж Рэймонд Ричард
, США |Дата смерти = |Место смерти = |Гражданство = |Род деятельности = Писатель, , редактор, |Годы активности = |Направление = Фантастика |Жанр = Фэнтези, научная фантастика |Дебют = «Герой» («The Hero») |Magnum opus = |Премии = |Lib = http://www.lib.ru/INOFANT/MARTIN_D/ |Сайт = http://www.georgerrmartin.com/ }} Джордж Рэймонд Ричард Мартин ( ) (Род. 20 сентября 1948)— американский писатель-фантаст, сценарист и продюсер. Автор популярного цикла книг в жанре фэнтези «Песнь Льда и Огня». Несмотря на схожесть имени, к музыкальному продюсеру Джорджу Мартину отношения не имеет. Книги Мартина переведены помимо русского на французский, немецкий, итальянский, испанский, португальский, шведский, финский, голландский, хорватский, польский, венгерский, болгарский и эсперанто. Биография Джордж Мартин родился 20 сентября 1948 года в Байонне, штат Нью-Джерси. Отец — Рэймонд Коллинз Мартин (Raymond Collins Martin), скончался. Мать — Маргарет Брэди Мартин (Margaret Brady Martin). Две сестры — Дарлин Мартин Липински (Darleen Martin Lapinski) и Дженет Мартин Паттен (Janet Martin Patten). Посещал начальную школу Мэри Джейн Донахью и Marist High School в Байонне. С детства увлекался чтением и писал, продавал страшные истории соседским детям. В старших классах стал поклонником и коллекционером комиксов, а также начал писать для любительских фэнских журналов. thumb|left В Северо-Западном Университете (Northwest University) в Эванстоне, штат Иллинойс, получил степени бакалавра (1970) и магистра (1971) по специальности «Журналистика». В то же время написал и опубликовал в февральском номере журнала «Galaxy» за 1971 год свой первый рассказ — «Герой» («The Hero»). В 1972—1974 годах проходил по принципиальным соображениям альтернативную военную службу при Cook County Legal Assistance Foundation. В 1973—1976 годах проводил шахматные турниры для Continental Chess Association. В 1976—1978 годах преподавал журналистику в Clarke College, г. Дюбук, штат Айова. В восьмидесятых годах переехал в Голливуд, где долгое время работал как сценарист (к примеру, в сериале The Beauty and The Beast), редактор (сериал The Twilight Zone), продюсер (сериал Doorways). Был женат на Гейл Барник (Gale Burnick) с 1975 по 1979 год, детей нет. Живет в Санта-Фе, штат Нью-Мексико. Библиография * A Song for Lya, 1976 (сборник рассказов) * Songs of Stars and Shadows, 1977 (сборник рассказов) * Dying of the Light / «Умирающий Свет», 1977 * Sandkings / «Песчаные короли» («Короли-пустынники»), 1981 (сборник рассказов) * Windhaven / «Шторм в Гавани Ветров», 1981 (совместно с Лизой Татл) * Fevre Dream / «Грезы Февра», 1982 * The Armageddon Rag, 1983 * Songs the Dead Men Sing, 1983 (сборник рассказов) * Nightflyers / «Летящие в ночи», 1985 (сборник рассказов) Экранизирован. * Tuf Voyaging / «Путешествия Тафа», 1986 (сборник рассказов) * Portraits of His Children, 1987 (сборник рассказов) * Dead Man’s Hand, 1990 (совместно с Джоном Дж. Миллером) * The Pear-Shaped Man, 1991 * Цикл «A Song of Ice and Fire» / «Песнь Льда и Огня»: ** «A Game of Thrones» / «Игра Престолов», 1996 ** «A Clash of Kings» / «Битва Королей», 1998 ** «A Storm of Swords» / «Буря Мечей», 2000 ** «A Feast for Crows» / «Пир Стервятников» («Пир для ворон»), 2005 ** «A Dance with Dragons» / «Танец с драконами», не окончено ** «The Winds of Winter» / «Ветра Зимы», не окончено ** «A Dream of Spring» / «Грезы о Весне», не окончено * Отдельно опубликованные главы цикла «The Song of Ice and Fire»: ** повесть «Blood of the Dragon» / «Кровь Дракона» романа «Игра престолов», 1996 ** повесть «Path of the Dragon» / «Путь Дракона» романа «Буря мечей», 2000 ** повесть «The Arms of the Kraken» / «Оружие Кракена» романа «Пир для ворон», 2003 ** глава романа: «The Captain of Guards» / «Капитан гвардии» романа «Пир для ворон», 2005 ** глава романа: «Daenerys» / «Дейенерис» романа «Пир для ворон», 2005 ** часть романа: «Reek» / «Вонючка» романа «Танец с драконами», 2008 * Приквел цикла «The Song of Ice and Fire»: ** Цикл «Tales of the Seven Kingdoms» / «Истории Семи Королевств» («Повести Семи Королевств»): *** повесть «The Hedge Knight» / «Межевой рыцарь», сборник Legends / «Легенды», 1998 *** повесть «The Sworn Sword» / «Присяжный рыцарь» («Верный меч»), сборник Legends 2 / «Легенды II», 2003 *** повесть «The Mystery Knight» / «Мистический рыцарь», не окончено * Quartet, 2001 (сборник повестей) * «GRRM: A RRetrospective» / «Ретроспектива I: Башня из пепла» и «Ретроспектива II: Стеклянный цветок», 2003 ** «Dreamsongs» / «Башня из пепла» и «Стеклянный цветок», 2006 (переиздание ретроспективного сборника) Редактор * New Voices ** New Voices 1: The Campbell Award Nominees, 1977 (aka New Voices in Science Fiction); ** New Voices 2: The Campbell Award Nominees, 1979; ** New Voices 3: The Campbell Award Nominees, 1980; ** New Voices 4: The John W. Campbell Award Nominees, 1981; ** New Voices 5 (aka John W. Campbell Awards Volume 5), 1984; ** New Voices 6 (aka John W. Campbell Awards Volume 6), 1987 * The Science Fiction Weight-Loss Book, 1983 (co-edited w/Isaac Asimov & Martin Harry Greenberg); * Night Visions ** Night Visions 1: The Hellbound Heart, 1987 (редактор, автор); ** Night Visions 3, 1986 (редактор); ** Night Visions 5, 1987 (aka The Skin Trade) (автор) * Wild Cards ** Wild Cards 1: Wild Cards, 1987; ** Wild Cards 2: Aces High, 1987; ** Wild Cards 3: Jokers Wild, 1987; ** Wild Cards 4: Aces Abroad, 1988; ** Wild Cards 5: Down and Dirty, 1988; ** Wild Cards 6: Ace in the Hole, 1990; ** Wild Cards 7: Dead Man’s Hand, 1990 (совместно с Джоном Дж. Миллером); ** Wild Cards 8: One-Eyed Jacks, 1991; ** Wild Cards 9: Jokertown Shuffle, 1991; ** Wild Cards 10: Double Solitaire, 1992; ** Wild Cards 11: Dealer’s Choice, 1992; ** Wild Cards 12: Turn of the Cards, 1993; ** Wild Cards Mosaic: New Cycle *** Card Sharks (Wild Cards 13), 1993 (Wild Cards New Cycle 1); *** Marked Cards (Wild Cards 14), 1994 (Wild Cards New Cycle 2); *** Black Trumps (Wild Cards 15), 1995 (Wild Cards New Cycle 3); ** Wild Cards 16: Deuces Down, 2002; ** Wild Cards 17: Death Draws Five, 2006 (совместно с Джоном Дж. Миллером); ** Wild Cards: The Next Generation *** Insight Straight (Wild Cards 18), 2008; *** Busted Flush (Wild Cards 19), 2008; *** Suicide Kings (Wild Cards 20), 2009 Запись в блоге Джорджа Мартина; *** Fort Freak (Wild Cards 21), не окончено Телепостановки (сняты) * Эпизоды «Сумеречной Зоны» (Twilight Zone) ** «Последний защитник Камелота» («The Last Defender of Camelot»), 1986 (основано на повести Роджера Желязны, номинирована на WGA Award как лучший телесценарий/антология, 1986. ** «Король прошлого и будущего» («The Once and Future King»), 1986 (по рассказу Брайса Маритано) ** «Потерянные и найденные» («Lost and Found»), 1986 (по повести Филлис Эйзенштейн) ** «Игрушки Калибана» («The Toys of Caliban»), 1986 (по рассказу Терри Матца) ** «Дорога, по которой никто не путешествует» («The Road Less Travelled»), 1986 (оригинальный сценарий) * Эпизоды «Красавицы и Чудовища» (Beauty and the Beast) ** «Terrible Savior» (1987) ** «Masques» (1987) ** «Shades of Grey» (1988) with David Peckinpah. ** «Promises of Someday» (1988) ** «Ozymandias» (1988) ** «Dead of Winter» (1988) ** «Brothers» (1989) ** «When the Blue Bird Sings» (1989) with Robert John Guttke ** «A Kingdom by the Sea» (1989) ** «Ceremony of Innocence» (1989) ** «Snow» (1989) ** «Beggar’s Comet» (1990) ** «Invictus» (1990) * Пилотные выпуски ** «Порталы» («Doorways») — пробный выпуск для сети ABC, Columbia Pictures, написан в 1991, снят в 1992, выпущен на видео в 1993. Телепостановки (не сняты) * «Xmas» — оргинальный телеспектакль, Макс Хэдрум, 1987. Готовился к постановке, когда сериал был отменен. * «Black Cluster» — Пилотный выпуск телесериала для ABC (телекомпания), Columbia Pictures, 1990. Не производился. * «The Survivors» — Двухчасовой пилотный выпуск для CBS (телекомпания), Trilogy Entertainment, 1992. Не снят. * «Deep in the Heart» — Запасной сценарий для «Doorways», 1992. * «Starport» — Двухчасовой пилот для Fox, Columbia Pictures Television, 1994. Не снят. Сценарии (не сняты) * Fadeout — полнометражный сценарий, Wildstreet Pictures, 1990. * Wild Cards — полнометражный сценарий, написан совместно с Мелиндой М. Снодграсс, основано на антологии и романе-мозаике «Дикие Карты», Hollywood Pictures/ Disney Studio, 1993—1995. * A Princess of Mars — полнометражный сценарий, написан совместно с Мелиндой М. Снодграсс, основан на рассказе Берроуза, Hollywood Pictures/ Disney Studio, 1993-94. Рассказы, адаптированные для кино и телевидения * «Вспоминая Мелоди» ( ) — эпизод из «The Hitchhiker», Home Box Office, ноябрь 1984. * «Ночной полёт» — художественный фильм, Vista Films 1987, сценарий Роберта Яффе, режиссер — Роберт Коллектор. * «Песчаные короли» — двухчасовой телефильм для сериала «За гранью возможного», Showtime, 1995, сценарий Мелинды М. Снодграсс. Премии и награды * 1975, Хьюго — роман (Novella) — «'Песнь о Лии'» («''A Song for Lya''»), 1974; * 1976, Локус — роман — «'Шторм в Гавани Ветров'» («''The Storms of Windhaven''»), 1975; * 1977, Локус — авторский сборник (Author collection) — «'Песнь о Лии'» («''A Song for Lya and Other Stories''»), 1976; * 1979, Небьюла — короткая повесть (Novellette) — «'Короли-пустынники'» («''Sandkings''»), 1979; * 1980, Хьюго — короткая повесть — «'Короли-пустынники'»; * 1980, Хьюго — рассказ (Short Story) — «'Путь Креста и Дракона'» («''The Way of Cross & Dragon''»), 1979; * 1980, Локус — короткая повесть — «'Короли-пустынники'»; * 1980, Локус — рассказ — «'Путь Креста и Дракона'»; * 1981, Локус — роман — «'Летящие сквозь ночь'» («''Nightflyers''»), 1980; * 1982, Daikon (японский аналог Хьюго) — Лучшая переводной роман — «'Летящие сквозь ночь'»; * 1982, Локус — короткая повесть — «'Хранители'» («''Guardians''»), 1981; * 1982, Локус — авторский сборник — «'Короли-пустынники'»; * 1984, Balrog — роман — «'Шум Армагеддона'» («''The Armageddon Rag''»), 1982; * 1984, Gigamesh (Испания) — Лучший роман — «'Грезы Февра'» («''Fevre Dream''»), 1982; * 1984, Локус — короткая повесть — «'Лечение мартышками'» («''The Monkey Treatment''»), 1983; * 1985, Небьюла — короткая повесть — «'Портреты его детей'» («''Portraits of His Children''»), 1985; * 1987, Gigamesh (Испания) — антология/сборник — «'Песни, которые поют мертвецы'» («''Songs the Dead Men Sing''»); * 1987, «Daedelus» — «'Дикие Карты'» («''Wild Cards''») (в качестве редактора); * 1987, Bram Stocker Award (Премия Брэма Стокера) — повесть/короткая повесть (Long Fiction Novella/Novelette) — «'Человек-в-форме-груши'» («''The Pear-Shaped Man''»), 1987; * 1989, «Всемирная премия фэнтези» — роман — «'Шесть серебряных пуль'» («''The Skin Trade''»), 1988; * 1989, Gigamesh (Испания) — Best Novel — «'Путешествия Тафа'» («''Tuf Voyaging''»), 1986; * 1997, Хьюго — повесть — «'Кровь Дракона'» («''Blood of the Dragon''»), 1996; * 1997, Локус — фэнтезийный роман (Fantasy Novel) — «'Игра Престолов'» («''A Game of Thrones''»), 1996; * 1999, Локус — фэнтезийный роман — «'Битва Королей'» («''A Clash of Kings''»), 1998; * 2001, Локус — фэнтезийный роман — «'Буря мечей'» («''A Storm of Swords''»), 2000. Цикл «Песнь Льда и Пламени» Дж. Р. Р. Мартин является автором одного из самых продуманных фэнтези циклов последнего времени, признанного во всем мире. Пока (на середину 2009 года) написаны и переведены на русский 4 тома саги: A Game of Thrones (Игра Престолов), A Clash of Kings (Битва Королей), A Storm of Swords (Буря Мечей), A Feast for Crows («Пир Стервятников», в официальном русском переводе). В феврале будущего года ожидается поступление в продажу пятой книги цикла A Dance With Dragons («Танец с драконами»). Кроме того существуют книги серии «A Tale of the Seven Kingdoms», к которым относятся повести The Hedge Knight («Межевой рыцарь»), The Sworn Sword («Верный Меч») и как минимум еще одна вышла в марте 2010(«Таинственный Рыцарь»). Действие романов происходит в псевдоисторическом мире, наиболее близком к Средневековой Европе XV века («Войны Алой и Белой розы»). Основным местом действия является материк Вестерос. В январе 2007 года компания HBO купила права на экранизацию цикла «Песнь Льда и Пламени». Каждая книга будет экранизирована как один сезон по 12 серий каждая (за исключением четвертой и пятой книги, которые объединены в один сезон). Съемки запланированы на октябрь 2009 года в Ирландии. Несколько ключевых ролей будут играть звезды: Шон Бин сыграет Эддарда Старка, Питер Динклэйдж — Тириона ЛаннистерКастинг и команда сериала «Игра Престолов». Ссылки * Официальный сайт писателя * Основной англоязычный сайт, посвященный «Песни Льда и Пламени» * Основной русскоязычный сайт, посвященный «Песни Льда и Пламени» * Фанатские переводы Примечание Категория:Джордж Реймонд Ричард Мартин Категория:Писатели-фантасты США Категория:Писатели фэнтези США Категория:Писатели США в жанре хоррор Категория:Лауреаты премии Хьюго Категория:Лауреаты премии «Небьюла» bg:Джордж Р. Р. Мартин ca:George R.R. Martin cs:George R. R. Martin de:George R. R. Martin en:George R. R. Martin eo:George R. R. Martin es:George R. R. Martin et:George R. R. Martin fi:George R. R. Martin fr:George R. R. Martin gl:George R. R. Martin he:ג'ורג' ר. ר. מרטין hr:George R. R. Martin hu:George R. R. Martin it:George Raymond Richard Martin ja:ジョージ・R・R・マーティン nl:George R.R. Martin no:George R.R. Martin pl:George R. R. Martin pt:George R. R. Martin simple:George R. R. Martin sk:George Raymond Richard Martin sl:George R.R. Martin sr:Џорџ Р. Р. Мартин sv:George R.R. Martin th:จอร์จ อาร์. อาร์. มาร์ติน uk:Мартін Джордж (письменник) zh:喬治·R·R·馬丁